


Camellia oil

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Takumi are drunk. Some hair brushing and other activity's occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camellia oil

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

Hinata and Takumi were drunk, but Takumi more so than Hinata. They made it to Takumi's chambers. Hinata closed the door and noticed that Lord Takumi is stripping for some reason. 

"Uh what are you doing, Lord Takumi?" Hinata asked in a slightly slurred voice while walking towards him. Takumi wearing only his underwear nothing else.

"I feel hot and I always do this so my clothing doesn't get messed up from brushing out my hair." Takumi informed him before breaking down in giggles and holding up a fancy looking hair brush. He undid his hair ties, tossing them, and hair completely down. It has been quite some time since Hinata had seen his Lord's hair down like this..

Hinata watched for a few minutes as Takumi tried to brush his hair, but kept on dropping the brush over and over. It was a little funny the first few times, but now it's just sad and Hinata picks up the fancy hair brush.

"I'll brush your hair for you, Lord Takumi." Hinata told him.

"You best be gentle." Takumi muttered and he handed him the camellia oil.

"Huh?" Hinata blinked in confusion at the bottle.

"I always use this so it won't hurt when brushing my hair." Takumi informed him.

"Ah the fancy stuff." Hinata commented before chuckling and poured some of it onto his hands. No wonder why Takumi's hair is so soft, silky, and he runs his fingers through softly. Gently brushing his Lord Takumi's hair. Then he moves his hair to the side and notices some marks on Takumi's neck.

"What the.." Hinata mutters to himself and looks closer at the markings. He had been away from Takumi's side for a little bit not long at all.

"A few young men got a bit carried away while you were away." Takumi told him and he falls forward onto his stomach. "I let them off for finally there is peace. Plus it was in private."

"Lord Takumi." Hinata felt a bit more sober, his eyes wide in shock, and he couldn't believe it.

"Actually felt nice...felt wanted..felt loved.." Takumi muttered and he felt Hinata's hands on his back.

"How far did you let them go?" Hinata asked him in a whisper. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, he bites down on his lips, and wondered what this feeling was...never before had he felt like this..

"I let them touch and feel me. I let them grope me and spread my legs. I allowed them to taste." Takumi commented in a slurred voice, his eyes half-way closed, and he laughs quietly. "I really shouldn't have though since I'm a Prince and all, but oh well..Nothing went inside of me at all."

Hinata couldn't speak, he swallowed, and Takumi rolls onto his back looking up at him. The fancy brush dropping from Hinata's hand and the camellia oil as well..

"Although I was curious, but they dared not to do such a thing. More than likely afraid I would punish them or something the next day." Takumi said while smiling brightly and he laughs a little. "I wanted to try touching and tasting, but they were like I shouldn't for I'm royal."

"Lord Takumi..You shouldn't be careless like that...what if one of them tried to kill you." Hinata told him.

"I felt so wanted, loved, and felt really nice." Takumi said while picking up the camellia oil and putting some of it onto his hands. "I loved it. Ah, I feel so lonely and useless at times. Pitiful, but true. Afraid of the dark."

Takumi puts his hands onto Hinata's hair and briefly runs his fingers through it.

"Your hair is rough, but it's nice." Takumi said while looking at Hinata with half-lidded eyes and his hands goes down to his cheeks. "I love watching you, Hinata. How you slice and dice it's thrilling. So rough and brutal. Not elegant at all."

Takumi hugs him around the shoulders, sitting on his lap, and legs wrapped around him.

"You have scars while I do not have single scar on my body." Takumi mutters and places his head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata's wraps his arms around Takumi's hips. He felt Lord Takumi's lips on the scar by his eye: A small kiss. Soft, warm, and Hinata could feel his own heart racing.

"I'm sorry...It's because of me that you have these scars.." Takumi whispers and he moves his lips away. 

"I don't regret it, Lord Takumi. You are very important to me." Hinata told him and his hands traveling up to Takumi's mid-back. "I wear these scars with honor."

"You are important to me too." Takumi whispered into his ear and Hinata takes a few deep breaths trying to calm his heart down. He could feel Lord Takumi moving rubbing his bottom against the clothed hard on.

"Hinata, I need you...Not just on the battle field." Takumi said in a low voice and his cheeks flushed. "You stir up all kinds of feelings and emotions. I just don't know what to do."

Hinata kisses Takumi on the lips, the Prince returning the kiss, and Hinata running his fingers through Takumi's long silky soft hair. The clothing came off quickly.

"Lord Takumi, You shouldn't do such a dirty thing." Hinata moaned as he felt Takumi's lips on his cock licking it. Takumi opens his mouth and takes it inside. Suckling, licking, and teasing it. His hands fondling Hinata's balls. Hinata tried to warn Lord Takumi about coming, but the warning was a bit too late.

"Doesn't taste that bad." Takumi commented and licks the corner of his lips. He lays down on his back, spreads his legs, and pours the camellia oil onto his fingers. Hinata watches for a minute as Takumi fingers himself.

"I can do that, Lord Takumi." Hinata said as he pours the camellia oil onto his fingers and Takumi stops.

"Okay." Takumi told him. Hinata goes between Takumi's legs, puts a finger inside of him, and he starts suckling Takumi's hard on. He could hear Takumi moaning for more nearly begging. He has never seen or heard this side of his Lord Takumi ever. Hinata adding a second finger and soon a third finger. Takumi's legs opening further apart, Hinata swallowing, and moved his mouth away.

"Ngh, Hinata." Takumi moans and he could feel the tip of Hinata's manhood caressing his hole teasing it, but then after a few minutes Hinata suddenly moved inside of him. Takumi's finger nails digging into Hinata's back not enough to draw blood. Hinata moving in and out at an even pace. His hands rubbing Takumi's nipples, kissing him on the lips, and the kiss being returned. They breathing through their noses. Hinata coming inside of him. Takumi's legs wrapped around his hips wanting more and Hinata was glad to keep on going.

In the morning: Takumi was embarrassed at how shameless and lewd he was last night. Neither one of them had any regrets. 

"Next time, Hinata..Don't cum inside of me..." Takumi mutters and his cheeks burning.

"Aww, Lord Takumi. You enjoyed it last night." Hinata commented while grinning.

"......Jeez, I did enjoy it..Okay, I loved it...It's just embarrassing.." Takumi informed him and he looks away. "Seriously getting turned on by that, gah."

"...To be honest I got turned on a little by brushing your hair, Lord Takumi." Hinata told him. 

"My hair is a complete mess...I didn't put it up before falling asleep." Takumi groans as he picks up his hair ties. "Damnit."

"I can brush your hair." Hinata told him. Takumi agreed and sat on his lap. Hinata gently brushing out his hair and did his best to put it up in the same style that Takumi puts it in.

"Want to go for another round?" Takumi asked in a low voice, his cheeks burning, and to be honest he felt turned on while Hinata was brushing his hair so very gently. Hinata nods his head and there was a big grin on his lips.


End file.
